Captain Veleth
|Base ID = }} Captain Modyn Veleth is a Dunmer found in Raven Rock. He is the captain of the Redoran Guard stationed at Raven Rock. He wears Bonemold Armor like his men, but wears the Bonemold Guard Armor instead of the Bonemold Pauldron Armor, and is often seen equipped with an Elven Battleaxe. If the Dragonborn saves him during the quest "March of the Dead," he will thank them by saying, "Thanks... I wasn't sure I'd make it off this farm alive. I wish I could have said the same for my man here." Interactions March of the Dead Located at the Old Attius Farm, the Dragonborn must rescue him from a group of Ash Spawn, which have killed one of his men before the Dragonborn intervenes. He gives the orders to kill General Falx Carius, a former general of the Imperial Legion that was stationed at Fort Frostmoth and was presumed killed when Red Mountain erupted. He will remain outside of the Old Attius Farm until the quest is started, then return to Raven Rock to patrol with his men, joining them whenever Ash Spawn attempt to attack the Bulwark. Recipe for Distraction After the saving him from the Ash Spawn at the farm, Veleth will ask for help in finding a hidden stash of Emberbrand Wine that his guards have hidden somewhere in Raven Rock. Served Cold After the completion of "March of the Dead" and "The Final Descent," he directs the Dragonborn to Adril Arano. Dialogue General :What's the unusual armor you're wearing? "Ah, this is bonemold armor... quite impressive, wouldn't you say? It's fashioned from actual bone that's been reinforced with a resin-like material and then shaped to form the armored plating. It might appear brittle, but I'd wager it could stop the blow of a weapon better than iron or steel." :Who are the Redoran Guard? "All of the soldiers in this town are Redoran Guard... some of the best warriors that House Redoran has to offer. I've spent quite a few years honing their skills and I can assure you they're not just your average city guard." ::Why have such elite soldiers on this island? "To protect Councilor Morvayn, of course. He has quite a few friends on the Council back in Morrowind and they wanted to ensure his safety while he was here. Other than that, I'm not at liberty to discuss it." : "I've had to muster some more men to protect the mine, but I don't really have a problem with that. Second Councilor Arano is concerned that once word reaches the reavers that the mine has reopened, they might think about paying us a visit. I say let them try. My men are ready for them." :What's being built outside of town? "The Earth Stone, and... It's a shrine that... Hmm. I can't recall." ::Why build a shrine outside of town? "I don't know, it's hard to remember..." Dragonborn Do you know someone called Miraak? "I might know someone. Or maybe not. I can't remember..." ::Just tell me if you know him. "I... I can't. I just can't be sure. I think maybe he had something to do with a temple. A temple here on the island. Does that help?" Quotes *''"Modyn Veleth, Captain of the Redoran Guard at your service."'' *''"The security of both Raven Rock and Councilor Morvayn is my primary concern."'' *''"Some consider my methods harsh, but playing the coddling nursemaid has never won a battle."'' *''"Looking for something to lend a hand with? We have problems aplenty in Raven Rock."'' *''"Don't let my posting here fool you. I was once in command of over a hundred troops... my luck simply changed when our homeland was destroyed."'' *''"With the ash spawn threat taken care of, I can give my men the rest they deserve. Well done, friend."'' -Upon completing “March of The Dead”. Trivia *He is in a relationship with Dreyla Alor, but is keeping it a secret because her father does not approve. They can be seen meeting together in the Retching Netch. They meet every day from 8AM to 10AM. Appearances * de:Hauptmann Veleth es:Capitán Veleth it:Capitano Veleth ru:Капитан Велет Category:Dragonborn: Raven Rock Characters Category:Dragonborn: Quest Givers Category:Dragonborn: Guard Captains